


I've Been So Blind

by whelvenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings/pseuds/whelvenwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’ birthday party was going absolutely fine, until someone suggested blind man’s buff. <br/>He groaned internally. He was seventeen and he shouldn’t be expected to play dumb games - ones that he’d always been awkward about playing, even when he’d been tiny.<br/>“This is grown-up blind man’s buff!” another person said. “When you catch someone, you either have to give them a kiss or a slap!”<br/>________________________________________________________________________<br/>Cas doesn't want to play blind man's buff, until he catches someone - and realises that it's Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been So Blind

Cas’ birthday party was going absolutely fine, until someone suggested blind man’s buff. 

He groaned internally. He was  _seventeen_ and he shouldn’t be expected to play dumb games - ones that he’d always been awkward about playing, even when he’d been tiny.

“This is _grown-up_ blind man’s buff!” another person said. “When you catch someone, you either have to give them a kiss or a slap!”

Which, of course, made Cas cringe even more. He was about to disagree, but then -

“No speaking when you’re caught!” someone else agreed excitedly. “That way, the blind man has to try to guess who you are!”

Cas couldn’t honestly think of anything worse than standing in front of an unknown person and having to either slap them, or - _kiss_ them.

But he was the birthday boy, which meant he had to be all smiles and a good host. He agreed - and then his heart sank again when someone suggested that he should be blindfolded first. _Great_. Everyone’s attention on him, even more than it normally was.

Dean was suddenly beside him, squeezing Cas’ shoulder with a firm hand, a smile on his relaxed, freckled face. He said to the group as a whole, 

“Come on, there’s too many people here for just one blind man to find. I’ll seek, too.” Cas nudged his best friend in gratitude, and Dean gave him a tiny, secret wink.

They were both tied into blindfolds, and spun around until Cas’ stomach was twisting. He could feel Dean’s arm hitting loosely into his own every time they turned, and he tried not to consciously lean further over. His birthday party, in front of all his guests, was no time to accidentally reveal the cripplingly huge crush he had on his best friend.

“Ready - set - go!” the people spinning Dean and Cas around yelled, shoving them roughly forwards; Cas could hear them sprinting off around the house, laughing.

“Cas - you go upstairs, I’ll take the garden,” Dean said. He’d spent enough time at Cas’ house over the years to know the place inside out.

“Mind the step outside,” Cas replied. “It’s steep and you can’t see.” Dean’s hand landed on Cas’ back and ran the length of his shoulders; for a brief moment, Cas’ heart thudded in his chest - but then he realised Dean was only using him to navigate out of the room. Before he let go, Dean clapped Cas’ shoulder.

“Let’s go get ‘em, tiger,” he said. Knowing that he was safe, and that Dean couldn’t see, Cas allowed a tiny, fond smile onto his face.

He headed up the stairs, feeling his way along walls and banisters, making sure not to knock down any paintings or ornaments on the bookshelves. He searched his parents’ room, his own bedroom, the bathroom, the study… nothing. Every now and then he heard giggling and muffled footsteps, and knew that he’d missed someone in the room he’d just left.

Eventually, he went back down the stairs, sure that all of his quarries had escaped him. He wasn’t too bothered about that - in fact, if he was honest with himself, he could have tried a lot harder. The problem was, there was only one person at this party that he would consider kissing, and he wasn’t sure that slapping a large amount of his other party guests counted as good hosting.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he walked a little listlessly down the front hall - 

And then he heard it. A creak.

Cas put his hands out, walking slowly, giving them plenty of time to get away.

And yet still, _somehow,_ he managed to run into a something that was definitely a some _one._ His hands gripped shoulders, wearing a soft t-shirt. True to the rules, they didn’t speak at all once they were caught… though their hands did brush up to rest on Cas’ own shoulders, which was kind of strange.

He realised, belatedly, that he hadn’t said anything either. Was he supposed to have given a triumphant “ha!”, or celebrated, as the blind man? Too late now, he thought, and he was too awkward to start speaking after ten seconds of silently holding onto this person, whoever they were. He stayed quiet, and allowed his hands to glide lightly up their shoulders, heading for their face - ready to give a light slap. He was curious, though. He wanted to know who this was, beforehand.

The person shifted their hands on his shoulders, too, travelling up his neck. Cas swallowed, wondering whether to push them off. Were they trying to psych him out, put him off? It was working, if so. Their hands were large and warm, and when they trailed up over his chin, Cas swore he could sense something familiar in their touch…

He concentrated on his own fingers, and the sensation of smooth skin against their tips. He drifted them over the person’s nose, their cheeks - and then he froze, when he felt the brush of material.

The person was wearing a blindfold.

The person… was _Dean._

Which explained the fingers now running along his own jawline, trying to figure out who he was. Cas felt his cheeks heat up under Dean’s touch, his heartbeat rocketing uncontrollably. He tried to keep his breathing quiet and regular. It was _Dean._ He’d run into Dean, in the middle of the hallway. He should say something, he should laugh, shove Dean away -

Cas’ fingertips, which he’d been allowing to wander purposelessly, touched the corner of Dean’s lips.

If Cas had been blushing before, now he was on _fire._

He should say something. He should _say_ something. And yet - and yet - he was _supposed_ to kiss the people he caught, wasn’t he? And afterwards, he could tell Dean that it was just a mistake, that he’d just been playing along - after all, this was probably the only chance he was ever going to get -

Dean’s index finger and thumb were on either side of Cas’ mouth, framing his lips. Soon, he’d figure out that it was Cas, and pull off his blindfold and probably laugh and hit Cas with it, or something. Cas only had a few seconds left to decide…

He moved - quickly, and without grace - keeping his fingertip at the corner of Dean’s mouth to aim for, tilting his head. At the last moment, he squeezed his eyes even more tightly shut under the blindfold…

And he _kissed_ Dean. Right on the mouth. A quick, timid kiss, with his cheeks burning and his heart racing, before he pulled back. 

Dean said nothing. Cas stood for a moment, silent behind his own blindfold, his lips tingling where they had touched Dean’s - and suddenly he couldn’t stand not looking anymore. He raised his hand to his own face, hooking his fingers under the blindfold, and slowly, slowly lifting it up.

His view gradually returned, starting at the floor, up Dean’s legs, his chest, his shoulders - Cas peeked out from under the material, his heart still pounding - and saw Dean peering out from beneath his own blindfold, a mirror image of Cas himself, his cheeks just as pink and his eyes wide.

“Dean,” Cas said, trying to sound surprised, but the rest of the words that he’d vaguely wanted to pull together to complete his pretence of ignorance seemed to die on his lips.

“Cas,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows suddenly and belatedly, as though also trying to put on a show of shock. “I - I didn’t, uh…”

They both stared at each other for a few long, guilty seconds, both still holding the blindfolds up to peep at each other from under them. 

Cas swallowed. He had to say _something._

“I’m sorry I kissed you,” Cas said, at the same time as Dean burst out,

“I shouldn’t have kissed you -”

They both stared at each other. Cas hadn’t thought it was possible for Dean’s cheeks to redden any further, but somehow, they seemed to manage it.

“What?!” Dean said. “I kissed _you.”_

“No,” Cas said, “ _I_ kissed _you!”_

Dean looked as though he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What,” he said, “like… you meant to?”

Cas blinked nervously.

“Well - I - well,” he stammered. “Did - did _you_ mean to kiss _me_?”

“I - I thought - I…” Dean hedged. Cas could feel butterflies in his stomach, his lips still tingling.

“Did you _mean_  it?” he asked again.

“Did _you_?”

Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Answer on three,” he said. “Both of us.”

Dean eyed him nervously. He was blinking an unusual amount, his usual confidence and suavity completely gone, making Cas’ butterflies even worse.

“Okay,” he said. “Promise you’ll answer too.”

“I promise,” Cas swore. “Okay. One… two… three…”

Dean and Cas stared at each other for another long, long moment, as time seemed to stop, if only for a second -

And then…

“ _Yes,”_ they both said.

Dean clapped a hand over his mouth. Cas let out a gasp of shock, and accidentally dropped the blindfold back down over his eyes.

He put his hands up to cover his face, compressing the dark down, trying not to cry or laugh or yell or do anything except blush, and blush, and blush…

He could hear Dean laughing, could feel the giddy excitement in Dean’s touch as those warm hands pushed Cas’ fingers away from his face, and gently lifted up the blindfold once more. Cas kept his eyes closed for another couple of moments, before squinting them open awkwardly.

Dean was close, watching Cas with a grin that was ecstatic and flustered and disbelieving, all at once. His blindfold was resting on his forehead.

“Yes?” he asked, his excitement seeming to be barely contained by the single word. Cas stared into those green, green eyes, so full of hope and dizzy euphoria. He nodded.

“Yes,” he said, his voice almost shaking with happiness. Somehow, meeting Dean’s eyes felt like too much, too much joy, too much, all at once… he reached up a hand, and flicked the blindfold on Dean’s forehead back down over his eyes. Dean snorted, and seemed to be about to lift his hand to push the material away again -

And then Cas leaned a little closer, letting his hand rest on Dean’s waist.

“Yes?” he murmured, in his turn. Dean licked his lips and then pressed them together, anticipating Cas’ touch. He reached out and fisted his hand in Cas’ t-shirt, holding as if he would never let go.

“ _Yes_ ,” he replied, and Cas slid his hands around Dean’s neck as he leaned in and kissed him, and kissed him, and _kissed_ him.


End file.
